


Detour

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Detour

Draco had been waiting to come of age for as long as he could remember. He'd have access to his vault. The freedom to come and go as he pleased from the Manor. There was even the possibility of a liaison with an older and wiser lover which, while not forbidden at sixteen, was acceptable at seventeen. 

To his horror, instead Draco found his home occupied. The sound of screaming voices kept him up at night. And given the 'guests' his father was reluctantly entertaining, he kept his bedroom door locked and warded. 

His supposed independence felt more like incarceration.


End file.
